far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 676 - Glass or Plastic?
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #676 - Glass or Plastic? is the six-hundred seventy-sixth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the thirty-sixth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Generous Donors Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole to head west with Wolfie, and looks lovingly at his second Golden Apple before sailing. Kurt says that a very generous person anonymously donated $1,000 to Direct Relief upon receiving the Golden Apple. Kurt realizes he forgot a good anecdote he wanted to bring up, and pivots to questions. Question: What will you do if you find a Golden Apple and a Golden Record in the same spawner? Noting the cursed rarity of Golden Records, Kurt thinks the first one in FLoB-athon 2012 led to Wolfie's disappearance. He thinks the chances are so low that it is not worth thinking about too much. Question: Has the block offset changed significantly from the last one at Episode 471? Noting that going against his previous thought that the offset and Far Lands themselves don't happen gradually, Kurt goes over the sudden offset that occurred. He mentions going back to find the Floating Point Border, and how after it doubles again he will probably be forced to enact a coding fix for the offset problem. Question: What's bene your favorite single thing that's happened as a result of FLoB so far, and what are you looking to get out of the next few years as you're getting closer to finishing? Laughing at GreatScottLP, the question asker, assuming the series is close to done, Kurt then says that the charity is easily his favorite part. As well, getting to join MindCrack and do collaborations and go to conventions with them has been extremely fun. Kurt hopes to continue to do just what he is doing, and have a good community to share videos too. Question: What exactly is the function of a rubber duck? Musing over the question, Kurt says he lives in a place that does not recycle soft plastics. He posits that the world should just stop making plastics. Speculating that cost is why plastic is used, Kurt ends the rambling there. Question: How was your first experience driving a car? Did your parental units teach you driving in the backroads before driving in the city? Did you anticipate getting your driver's license so you could drive anywhere you want to? The first time he drove he was 14 or 15 with his family driving a boxy Chevy Astro van. It was nerve-wracking as both of his sisters were in the van too. Kurt had to take a written test at the DMV, but not the actual driving test there. He ha to deal with a smaller perspective in sedans, and said that directions used to be a lot difference before GPS. It was exciting to get his license, but didn't have his own car until he was a senior year in high school.